1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for rotationally driving and steering a screw-rudder for a floating vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device is of the kind comprising a support for mounting on a floating vehicle, a tubular casing mounted on the support, a steering shaft steerably mounted in the tubular casing and supported by the casing with the aid of thrust bearing means, a screw-carrier assembly suspended rigidly on the steering shaft, first drive means for rotationally driving the screw for propelling the vehicle, and second drive means for rotating of the steering shaft for altering the course steered by the said vehicle.